


【普羅米亞】暗戀、樹懶與月光(里加)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 獸化, 里加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 全員獸化歡樂向
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos





	【普羅米亞】暗戀、樹懶與月光(里加)

**Author's Note:**

> 里加小料love&lover中的一篇  
> 現在釋出，望食用愉快~  
> 另小料並未發完之後若有場次會將消息公布於同人誌中心

里歐沒想到只是簡單的在休息室小睡一下，醒來的時候卻看到了樹懶…有特殊的藍色長毛和翹起的頭髮看起來很像加洛的樹懶，有紅色雜亂的毛像坎羅的樹懶和紫色有蓋住眼睛一側長毛的像梅斯的樹懶，三隻樹懶分別緊緊的抱著他的手腳。  
他擺脫了三隻樹懶的糾纏到了辦公區域，露琪亞身上也掛了兩隻的樹懶，粉色的長毛像艾娜的樹懶以及粉色短毛戴眼鏡像艾莉斯的樹懶，隊長身上也掛著一隻淺綠色毛髮戴著眼鏡像雷米的樹懶，中央的地上躺著一隻巨大的淺棕色的像瓦里斯的樹懶…。

「不知名的樹懶病毒突然爆發了，我也找不到方法讓大家變回來，人們持續的變成樹懶，所有的工作都停擺了，就在里歐睡覺的時候突然就變成這樣…啊！隊長！」伊格尼斯突然的變成了一隻戴金鏈的中型樹懶，露琪亞崩潰的抽取大家的血液開始研究，樹懶病毒持續擴散。  


里歐出門處理各種意外事故，並把大部分的樹懶帶回救火隊，里歐抱著加洛樹懶滿普羅米波利斯的奔走，但是變成樹懶的原因和抑止方法仍然找不出來；他跑了一趟古雷的辦公室，卻看到一隻黃色的樹懶慢悠悠的伸出爪子想按普羅米波利斯進入緊急狀況時才會按的緊急按鈕，但是看情況這隻古雷樹懶已經伸了五小時的爪子了…  


救火隊內已經滿滿都是樹懶了！還好樹懶因為動作慢打架什麼的倒是沒有發生，但是樹懶要照顧起來真的特別痛苦…最後還是求助德烏斯博士他們才找到了方法…   


「相傳在古代有一對情侶，他們還在互相暗戀的時候，其中一位向月亮祈求想得到暗戀的人的回應，月亮就把那個人變成樹懶，但是由於暗戀的人對動物過敏因此一直沒有見到樹懶，樹懶想找其他方法接觸喜歡的人，可是沒想到樹懶病毒開始傳染了，月亮也沒想到變身樹懶會變成病毒，她努力找了方法就是除了相愛的人告白就是曬每月十五日的月亮，這樣其他人自然變的回來…」「這也太扯了吧！」「可是里歐，我們沒有其他方法了啊！」露琪亞無奈的說，他們只好努力等十五日的夜晚到來。

被搬到外面曬到月亮的樹懶們開始一個一個變回原來的樣子，可是加洛樹懶卻遲遲變不回來，里歐有些擔心的抱著加洛樹懶，露琪亞安慰他「可能加洛是個笨蛋，需要的能量比較多？」里歐點點頭繼續等，可是直到白天快要到來，加洛仍然是一隻藍色樹懶。

「里歐你記得博士開始說的傳說嗎？」變回來的艾娜問里歐，"對了！傳說！"里歐認真的和艾娜到了謝，他把加洛樹懶從腋下托舉起來「我喜歡你，加洛。」藍色的樹懶發出了光飄到半空中，在光芒中變回了加洛！  
「我也喜歡你，里歐！」加洛像在樹懶時一樣上前抱住了里歐，「做我男朋友吧！加洛！」「嗯！里歐可不能反悔啊！」「絕對不會的！」他認真的親上加洛的嘴唇，他獨一無二的笨蛋伴侶。

後續  
01

加洛每年都會變成樹懶半個月，因為他跟月亮許的是希望里歐每年都喜歡他…。

02

樹懶病毒後來被普羅米波利斯列入禁止法令，不准任何人再用這種方式告白了  
by按了五小時還沒成功按到按鈕的黃色樹懶

-END-


End file.
